warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasha
Sasha is a slender light brown she-cat with bright blue eyes, darker brown tipped ears, paws, muzzle, and tail, and brown brindle stripes on her legs. History In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :She is first mentioned in Midnight at a Gathering. Leopardstar said Sasha was a rogue who RiverClan took in for a while. When it is time for her to leave, she decides to let her kits, Mothpaw and Hawkpaw stay with RiverClan and sometimes she visits them. ''Dawn :She is captured by Twolegs during the book, along with other cats who got near the construction area. She is freed by the ThunderClan patrol, along with all of the other captives. She meets Firestar while he is on patrol, along with Hawkfrost. He asks her who Hawkfrost and Mothwing's father was, and she replies that it was Tigerstar. Later in the book, when the Clans are leaving for new territory she stops them and asks Mothwing and Hawkfrost to leave RiverClan and join her again. When Firestar tells her that they were part of RiverClan, she asks him, "Even though Tigerstar was their father?" Her kits still refuse, saying they have duties to their Clan now. Sasha sadly accepts their answer and says goodbye. It is the last time she is seen in the main series. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Into the Woods :Sasha is first seen running after a car. It is said that she was a kittypet before becoming a rogue and her owners were two Twolegs named Ken and Jean. It is also said that they had to leave her because Ken was being sent to a nursing home, because his wife had died. Sasha doesn't want to go back to her Twoleg nest, even though another Twoleg comes to take care of her. She decides to leave Twolegplace and she makes herself a den in the forest. While hunting one day, she meets a cat named Pine and he tells her of clans of cats that live past a crooked tree. Pine also helps Sasha get rid of her collar even though she doesn't want to. She keeps the collar in her den while she slept that night. :Later that night, Sasha goes down and sleeps in the crooked tree, later seeing a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Jaggedtooth, Rowanpaw, and Tigerstar, whom Sasha remembers especially. The next day, the patrol sees her because she catches one of their frogs for Rowanpaw. Tigerstar sends his patrol away and talks to Sasha. Sasha listens about the clan and is very interested. Tigerstar then leaves to go back to his clan and Sasha goes back to her den and keeps thinking about him. Another day, when she is hunting a rabbit, she meets up with Tigerstar again. The two then decide to meet every night and they do and Tigerstar starts teaching Sasha how to hunt. One night, foxes try to attack them, but Tigerstar chases them off. A couple days pass, and Sasha still doesn't know where Tigerstar is. Tigerstar later goes to Sasha's den and sees her collar and starts to call her a kittypet. After Sasha argues with Tigerstar about her collar, Tigerstar leaves and Sasha thinks about her old life. The next day, she catches a pigeon and leaves it by the crooked tree to show Tigerstar that kittypets can hunt. But later the foxes come and try to attack Sasha again and out of nowhere Tigerstar defeats them. He is badly injured and he stays at Sasha's den for a couple of days. :When he is well they start meeting again. Sasha takes Tigerstar to Twolegplace to show him the house she grew up in and a little about her life there. He doesn't care and they start to leave, but as they do Sasha sees her old kittypet friend Shnuky. Tigerstar leaps to the top of a fence, saying he doesn't want to do with kittypet talk. Sasha leaves with him even though Shnuky begs her not to. The next time they meet Tigerstar takes Sasha somewhere, to the ShadowClan camp. Sasha gets shown around the camp, and she goes out on patrol with Russetfur and is friendly with her. On patrol a ThunderClan patrol is found on ShadowClan territory. Later, Tigerstar asks if she would join ShadowClan, and she replies that she would think about, since she still missed Ken. When out by herself, she comes across Pine, who is sick. Realizing that to give up Clan life would mean this, she goes back to ShadowClan to tell Tigerstar she would join. :However, before she can find him alone, she stumbles across where he is telling his warriors about how he would bring Scourge and BloodClan into the forest to help him achieve supreme rule over all the Clans and rid them of impure blood and Firestar. Horrified, Sasha retreats and runs back to her den. A short while later, Tigerstar appears and asks her to join ShadowClan, and the book stops there. Escape from the Forest :Sasha declines Tigerstar's offer on joining ShadowClan after hearing him and other cats talk about how to take over the forest. He had decieved her telling her that Firestar had been the horrible cat in the forest when it really was him. Tigerstar then leaves her telling her she'll never be nothing. Sasha is left heartbroken and decides to travel back and look for her Twoleg, Ken, but not without saying goodbye to Pine who doesn't want her to go. :Upon returning to Twoleg place, Sasha returns to her old Twoleg home, but finds other Twolegs and is chased away. She follows the scent of food into a pet store and is thrown out by the owner. She then wonders into a clothing store smelling Ken's scent, but sees the clothes on a Twoleg. The Twoleg throws the clothes to the floor and she recognizes the coat because of the hole she had put in it by accident. While she's wondering why the clothes are there but not Ken, Sasha is thrown out yet again into BloodClan territory, but is shown out of the territory and is told to never come back. :Later she travels further away and is startled by many loud Twolegs and runs even more. She becomes tired and stumbles onto a boat smelling fish. After eating she curls up on the chair for a good night sleep. Upon awaking she realizes the boat is moving and starts to become sick; she's noticed by a couple of Twolegs and the captain locks her up in a hot, stuffy room. He later lets her out at the end of the day, but Sasha sticks around seeing how sad the Twoleg is. :Sasha begins to bring business back to the Twoleg being known as a ship cat. The captain decides to claim her as his own and renames her "Brownie". She begins to enjoy being the life of a ship cat and stops two Twolegs from almost burning down the captain's home. Sasha becomes known as the hero cat and brings in even more tourist to help them with their big competitor. This changes when Sasha spots a sack in the water and a kit is found inside. Sasha helps bring him back to consciousness. :The captain decides to keep him and name him Patch. Patch loves his new home and being with Sasha. Sasha is also becoming rather chunky. Sasha takes Patch's arrival as a sign, followed by when the river is frozen. She soon knows its time for her to move away from here and the forest. She knows that she couldn't look towards ShadowClan for help and will take care of herself and her upcoming new kits. The captain packs up ready to leave, but Sasha tells Patch she's not going much to his dismay. The captain understands her saying he always known she was a wanderer. The two leave driving off in the distance with Patch looking out the window at Sasha and she stares back. It begins to snow and Sasha decides that she'll never see her housefolk again and begins traveling back to the forest to raise her own kits. Return to the Clans :The cover of the third edition has been released, and it is revealed that Sasha has three kits. Mothwing appears as Moth,and Hawkfrost appears as Hawk. The the eldest one is black and called Tadpole, who drowned when he and his littermates went to find Ken for their mother. He and his littermates get chased by BloodClan cats and hide in an abandoned looking Twoleg nest. They go through the basement window and the last kit shuts it. A pipe blows. Sasha saves Hawk and Moth, but it was to late for Tadpole. :She takes Hawk and Moth to the clans and raises them in RiverClan for a while and suddenly realizes she doesn't really belong in RiverClan. Erin Hunter chat :In the chat with Erin Hunter on the 16th, it is revealed that Sasha had blue eyes. In another chat with Erin Hunter, it was revealed that Sasha was Tigerstar's true love. In the last chat with Erin Hunter about Sasha, it was stated that Sasha is still alive and is still searching for Ken. : Family Members '''Mate:' :Tigerstar: Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member Sons: :Hawkfrost: Deceased, verified Place of No Stars member :Tadpole: Deceased, residence unknown Daughters: :Mothwing: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) : Tree Tigerstar---'Sasha' | --------------------- | | | Hawkfrost Mothwing Tadpole Citations Category:Rogue Category:Kittypet Category:Midnight characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Escape from the Forest characters Category:Return to the Clans chararcters